


Веди меня к свету!

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Change of entity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Потому что ты и есть мой Свет
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Веди меня к свету!

– Экзорцистов вызывали?  
Если бы еще совсем недавно кто-то сказал Мирону, что он услышит такое, открыв дверь, он бы заверил, что спустит шутников с лестницы.  
– Ага, проходите.  
Если бы еще совсем недавно кто-то сказал, что Мирон ответит так, он бы предположил, что бедолага ебанулся.  
Мирон, конечно, кого угодно ожидал увидеть, хоть цыганку в цветастой юбке, хоть шамана с бубном, но два не совсем трезвых, кажется, чувака – это как-то слишком. Длинный и очкарик – других лестных характеристик Мирон для них не нашел, хотя и эти были сомнительными. За спинами рюкзаки, на длинном сиреневый бомбер, на очкарике белая кепка. Обычные, без претензии на аутентичность.  
– Показывай клиента, – потребовал длинный в первую очередь.  
– Что-то не похожи вы на экзорцистов, – с сомнением протянул Мирон. Его вообще вся эта идея не забавляла, но Женька-то, Женьке-то можно было верить? Она сказала, что есть знакомый, который решит все их проблемы.  
«Мир, я серьезно, он очень компетентный в этом деле человек, уж если Вячеслав не поможет, то остается только одно…»  
Рудбой, конечно, выл, что больше не подпустит к себе ни батюшку, ни экстрасенсов, ни докторов, что с ним все нормально, отъебитесь. А позавчера позвонил в четыре утра.  
– Миро, мне страшно. Ты можешь приехать?  
– А ты кого ждал, Франсиско де Борха? – длинный фыркнул, переглянулся со своим снисходительно усмехнувшимся спутником, и деловито отодвинул Мирона с пути. Очкарик, не спрашивая, двинул следом. – Ну, кого тут изгнать надо?  
Мирон сжал зубы, но ему хватило мудрости не нагрубить – Женя просила быть повежливее, ведь эти ребята, возможно, их последняя надежда.  
Рудбой его убьет, конечно, но мотаться к нему каждый день чуть свет, тоже не вариант.  
Длинный вдруг опомнился, протянув руку.  
– Славка. А это мой помощник, Ванечка.  
Мирон рассеянно кивнул и ответил на рукопожатие, забыв представиться.  
– Туда проходите, – сказал он вместо этого, вяло мотнув головой в сторону нужной комнаты. Затея изначально казалась идиотской.  
Рудбой гостей встречать не вышел, так и сидел на диване, где Мирон его оставил. Смотрел в одну точку, согласный на все и одновременно готовый сопротивляться до последнего.  
Он позвонил в четыре утра.  
Мирон знал, что в такое время хороших новостей не сообщают, особенно те, кто последние несколько месяцев сидит на антидепрессантах и ругается с друзьями, дружно рекомендующих хороших психиатров.  
– Это Ваня. Он...  
– Рассказывай, Ваня, – Ванечка был понаглее, перебил Мирона, упал на диван рядом с Рудбоем, не дожидаясь приглашения, но заинтересованным не выглядел. Огляделся со скучающим видом, ноги вытянул.  
– Ну, – с сомнением протянул Рудбой. Рассказывать ему явно не хотелось, снова и снова чужим людям выворачивать душу наизнанку с не самой простой историей. – Я вижу странное. И чувствую себя странно.  
Мирон вчера, конечно, примчался так быстро, как только смог, гадая по дороге, что там еще могло случиться, перебирая варианты, думая, как будет его отмазывать, если Ванька кого-то убил.  
Рудбой, бледный и потерянный, открыл ему, молча показал на свою спальню, сам туда не пошел, свернул на кухню, ни слова не объясняя.  
В спальне был бардак – сбитое постельное, вывороченные из комода ящики, разбросанные вещи. Под ногой хрустнул разбитый телефон. Мирон такого еще не видел – когда все только начиналось, Рудбой убрал из квартиры зеркала, отключил телефон и пропал с радаров. Потом начал рассказывать про странные сны, после которых хочется все громить от переполняющей злости и безысходности, хотя причин не понимал и не помнил. До того еще, как все стало хуже, Рудбой молчал о галлюцинациях, пока они не начали толкать его на агрессию по отношению к обстановке квартиры и знакомым, у которых, конечно же, был тысяча и один рецепт по избавлению от наваждения, включающих святую воду и слезы единорога.  
Сначала Мирон осторожно предложил обратиться к специалистам, но ему хватило одного жалобного «я не хочу в психушку», чтобы уступить.  
Во всей квартире горел свет, но только не здесь. Как будто Ваня нарочно создал себе иллюзию того, что в этой комнате все как обычно.  
В тот момент, когда он вошел в очередной раз разгромленную спальню, Мирон понял, что зря повелся на умоляющий тон и печальные глаза. Другу точно требовался врач. Все доступные поверхности были исписаны, а где и исцарапаны одинаковыми ровными, будто не Ваниной рукой написанными фразами. Словно этот вопрос никак не доходил до нужного адресата и заставлял отчаянно кричать буквами куда-то в ноосферу: «Где ты»?  
_Где ты?_  
Мирон поморгал, когда под потолком вспыхнула светодиодная подсветка. В холодном свете казалось, что буквы кружатся, переползают с места на место, как насекомые, меняются местами.  
Он снова щелкнул выключателем и устало потер лицо. Сходить с ума за компанию в планы Мирона пока не входило.  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
Рудбой сгорбившийся над кружкой остывшего кофе, поднял на Мирона сердитый усталый взгляд.  
– Я не помню.  
– Ясно, – Мирон сел за стол, окинул взглядом полную окурков пепельницу. – Слушай…  
– Мне нельзя в психушку. Нельзя, чтобы меня закрыли.  
– Почему? Почему ты не…  
– Он взбесится.  
– Кто?  
– Да вон, – Ваня устало отодвинул от себя кружку подальше. – Даже в кофе его отражение. Миро, скажи, я еще похож на человека?  
– Ну… Не знаю, – Мирон покосился на него и махнул рукой. – Ладно, рецептовые колеса мы еще достанем, но Вань, это же не выход.  
Рудбой пожал плечами. Наступало утро и его ночные страхи казались уже чем-то нереальным. Теперь страшно было уже Мирону. А Женя потом высказала совсем ебанутое предположение:  
– Может, в него демон вселился?  
– В кого? В Ваньку? – Мирон посмотрел на нее так, будто Женя тоже начала сходить с ума, но она только скрестила руки на груди и строго, будто об обыденных вещах говорила, заявила:  
– Дай ему шанс. Лечиться Ване или нет – не нам решать. Но если будем наседать, мы его вообще потеряем.  
Мирон никак не мог объяснить себе, почему вообще согласился на это и позволил ей позвонить этому своему знакомому. Сейчас он беспомощно смотрел на «экзорцистов», думая, что никогда не испытывал еще настолько призрачной надежды. Ванька же отнёсся к ним с той же пассивной агрессией, что и ко всем остальным, кто пытался помочь.  
– Мне кажется, во мне сидит какая-то... неведомая хуйня, – закончил он не длинный рассказ, не пестрящий подробностями. – Святой водой уже поливали, если че. Но если у вас есть прикольные ритуалы, жгите. 

Мирон надеялся только, что эти парни достаточно профессиональны, чтобы отнестись к проблеме со всей деликатностью.  
– Чувак, по-моему, у тебя тупо крыша поехала, – заржал Ванечка. – Завязывай бухать.  
– Пс-с! – Славка пнул его по ноге, изображая возмущение, а Мирону захотелось побиться головой о стену. – Ну очевидно же, что наш клиент. В твоих интересах ему помочь.  
Тот поморщился, такую рожу сделав, что Мирон только укрепился в мысли спустить его с лестницы. Но прежде, чем успел что-то сказать, Ванечка развернулся к Рудбою, протянул руку, крепко вцепившись в его подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, и сам принялся брезгливо разглядывать мрачное лицо то с одной, то с другой стороны.  
– Не знаю, – с сомнением процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ну, у нас еще длинный список, кто-то из них наверняка.  
Обернулся к Славке, криво усмехнувшись и зачем-то добавил:  
– Симпатичный, а? Жаль. Стоглазый, наверное. Он был милашкой.  
– У него было сто глаз, Вань! И щупальца.  
– В этом и кайф.  
– Пошел ты, – засмеялся Славка, но тут же собрался, с предвкушением потер ладони, со вкусом хрустнул пальцами. – В принципе, типично, да? Будем применять гипноз.  
– Что за список? – встрепенулся замерший было Рудбой, отталкивая от себя Ванечкину руку. – Почему жаль? Что типично? Что такое Стоглазый?  
Правда, его никто не услышал. В общем-то, Мирону было плевать, что они там болтали, но гипноз напряг его не меньше, чем Рудбоя.  
– Это безопасно? – спросил он с подозрением, пока еще ни разу не пожалев, что решил поприсутствовать на сеансе и надеясь в глубине души, что раз «экзорцисты» не против его компании, то, может, не такие уж они и шарлатаны. То есть, понятное дело, что никого «изгнать» они не смогут, но Женя считала, что самовнушение как-то Рудбою поможет… примириться с собой, что ли. Поэтому Мирон тоже на это надеялся.  
– Конечно. Попробуем поговорить с его демоном, – уверенно заявил Слава и скомандовал Рудбою: – Тащи листочек и ручку. Ты уснешь и не сможешь говорить, будешь писать. Я задам пару вопросов, если в тебе есть иное сознание, оно мне ответит.  
– Ладно, – Ванька притащил все, что от него требовалось, шепнув по дороге Мирону, что, если он нарисует на листе хуй, это будет условным сигналом к тому, что ничего не вышло.  
– Серьезнее, Вань.  
– Шутишь что ли? – он закатил глаза, подвинул ближе кофейный столик, сел поудобнее. Чтобы писать, ему пришлось бы наклоняться ниже, и Мирон решил, что Рудбой сделал это нарочно, чтобы из-за неудобной позы затея провалилась.  
Он отчего-то думал, что Слава будет действовать по стандартной схеме: напустит таинственности, какие-нибудь свечи зажжет, начнет размахивать амулетом перед Ванькиным лицом или, не дай бог, конечно, петь. Может, сделает несколько загадочных пассов руками. Но он увлеченно рылся в рюкзаке вовсе не в поисках магической атрибутики – с победным видом достал пачку жвачки, обернулся к Рудбою, будто только что вспомнив про него, небрежно махнул рукой в его сторону и повелительно бросил:  
– Спать!  
Ваня удивленно моргнул и тут же уронил голову на грудь. Мирон решил это не комментировать – пусть развлекается, как хочет. Он особо и не рассчитывал на годный результат. Уточнил только, поглядывая на неподвижного Ваньку:  
– Все нормально?  
– Посиди молча, – попросил его Ванечка раздраженно, забросив ногу на ногу и с нетерпением ожидая, когда Слава употребит свою жвачку. – Можно быстрее, Слав?  
– Терпение, мой друг. Такие вещи не делаются как попало и второпях, – ответил тот и пояснил Мирону: – Его сознание уснуло, но подсознание ответит. Не волнуйся, я уже делал так.  
Мирон пожал в ответ плечами, повел рукой, показывая, чтобы Славка ни в чем себе не отказывал. Вроде бы пока ничего особенного не происходило.  
Слава остановился напротив Рудбоя, их разделял только столик, и почему-то Мирону показалось, что он выбрал такое положение не случайно. Вдруг Ванькин демон решит побегать по потолку, тогда даже столик может быть хрупкой, но защитой.  
– Ты меня слышишь? – спросил Слава, но ответа не получил. Рудбой то ли правда дрых, то ли прикалывался, но его плечи не дрогнули от смеха, и никаких фокусов он не выкидывал. Сидел неподвижно, расслабленно сжимая в руке разноцветный карандаш с головой единорога вместо ластика на конце. Мирон отстраненно рассматривал его, зачем-то размышляя, нахрена Ваньке такой девчачий карандаш. – Как тебя зовут? Ты узнаешь мой голос? Помнишь меня?  
– Может... – начал было Ванечка, подавшись вперед, но Славка, не глядя на него, оборвал:  
– Нет, не лезь.  
Он хмуро глядел на Ваньку, покусывая нижнюю губу и растеряв все дурачество. Прищурился как-то зло, склонил голову к плечу.  
– Кто ты? – спросил он. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и вдруг Рудбой сжал карандаш сильнее, почти напряженно. Рука дрогнула и замерла над листом бумаги, хотя сам Ваня продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, действительно был не с ними. Мирон и Ванечка одновременно подались ближе к нему, стараясь рассмотреть, что он напишет, Славка криво улыбнулся, довольный откликом.  
Ванькина рука, словно действуя отдельно от него, размашистыми, резкими движениями вывела одно слово и снова безвольно замерла. Мирон озадаченно нахмурился: почерк был не Ванькин, даже близко не похож, остренький, очень разборчивый и знакомый: такой он уже видел в его комнате – слова, нацарапанные на компьютерном столе и спинке кровати.  
_Где ты?_  
"Фаллен" – было небрежно выведено на листе.  
Славка и Ванечка переглянулись, между ними произошел какой-то безмолвный диалог, который по выражению их лиц Мирон расшифровал примерно как:  
«Какого хуя?»  
«А я откуда знаю?»  
Слава откашлялся и попытался еще раз:  
– Это твоё имя? Как тебя зовут?  
Ванькины пальцы снова сжались, даже побелели от напряжения, и рука повторила тот же путь по бумаге, что и в первый раз.  
"Фаллен".  
– Назови свое имя.  
"Фаллен".  
– Чего ты добиваешься? – с нажимом повторил Славка, хотя Мирон не понимал, чего ему еще нужно. Он спрашивал имя – вот ему имя, и что еще это означает? Стало как-то не по себе: Ванька любил тупые розыгрыши, но даже ему не хватило бы ума на пару с Женей и этими двоими разыгрывать Мирона в такой ситуации. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок, карандаш с противным шуршанием выводил на листе одно и то же слово, рука будто с каждой буквой только усиливала нажим, царапая бумагу.  
"Фаллен".  
"Фаллен".  
"Фаллен".  
– Что тебе нужно?! – раздраженно рявкнул Славка, теряя терпение.  
"Фаллен", – дописал Рудбой на оставшемся клочке свободного места, с силой вдавливая карандашный грифель в поверхность, и он сломался, оставив на последней букве кривую закорючку. Рудбой замер и больше не реагировал, хотя и Слава перестал задавать бессмысленные вопросы, сложил руки на груди и сверля его недовольным взглядом.  
Ванечка вдруг нервно улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом принялся копаться в своем рюкзаке.  
– Сейчас… Сейчас-сейчас. Будет тебе и Фаллен и все, блядь, остальное.  
Мирон как-то интуитивно понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то плохое. Он начал подниматься с места раньше, чем Ванечка обернулся, сжимая в руке здоровый армейский нож, который вытащил из рюкзака, но все рвано не успел его перехватить. Вообще-то, он даже испугаться толком не успел. Сначала показалось, что Рудбой просто дурака валять бросил, открыл глаза и вскинул руку, но не защищаясь, а отталкивая Ванечку от себя. Ванечка, честно говоря, хрупким не был, почти такой же здоровый, как Рудбой, и из сидячего положения эффективно толкнуть его было сложно, особенно, когда в голову летит нож. Мирон сделал только шаг к ним, соображая, что уже не остановит. Он был уверен, что не моргнул ни разу, но не смог понять, как это вышло: от легкого толчка ладонью Ванечка так врезался спиной в шкаф с коллекционными Ванькиными пластинками, что Мирону показалось, будто он сломал хребет.  
С грохотом обвалились полки, пластинки посыпались вниз, Ванечка тряхнул головой, слепо нащупывая выроненный нож, с трудом поднялся на ноги, держась рукой за стену. Никто не кинулся ему помогать, даже Слава, уставившийся на Рудбоя во все глаза.  
– Где он? – глухо произнес тот, мрачно глядя на него в ответ.  
Мирон не сказал бы, что не узнает голос или интонации, но это был не Ваня. Не тот Ваня, которого он знал уже не первый год, и теперь стало как-то по-настоящему жутко. Внутри похолодело от тревоги и осознания чужеродности того, кто перед ним стоял, осознания, что Рудбой этому миру не принадлежит и никогда не принадлежал.  
Но ощущение отпустило и перестало душить, когда Ванечка диковато рассмеялся, перехватил нож и снова шагнул вперед, уже нетвердо, не придя толком в себя от удара, но так же целенаправленно. Но теперь уже отмер Слава, вклинился между ними, раскинув руки в стороны, стараясь держать их на расстоянии друг от друга.  
– Проснись! – зло рявкнул он на Рудбоя и обернулся к Ванечке, заорал в голос с той же едва сдерживаемой яростью: – Человек, ты совсем ебанулся?!  
– А че он?! – тоже психанул тот.  
– Мы же договорились! Я тоже хочу что-то чувствовать!  
– Это не Стоглазый! Это Вечный! А кто еще? Вечный – мой, я имею на него право!  
Мирон почувствовал себя участником какого-то абсурдного цирка ужасов. Эти двое орали друг на друга, и у Ванечки был такой вид, как будто он запросто кинется и на Славку, если тот не уступит. А Рудбой, растеряв мрачность и чужеродность, беспомощно хлопал глазами, будто и правда только что проснулся, с ужасом оглядывая сломанный шкаф, армейский нож в Ванечкиной руке, и Мирона, застывшего в нелепой позе на пути к дивану.  
– Что... Вы что тут наделали? – растерянно спросил он.  
– Вань, ты как? – Мирон коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание, но Ванька не ответил, только тупо мотнул головой, имея в виду то ли «да», то ли «нет», а может и еще что-то. Тогда Мирон переключился на гостей. – Пошли вон отсюда. Давай, на выход.  
Он подтолкнул Славку к выходу, решив не провоцировать долбоеба с ножом, пусть Слава сам с ним разбирается. Тот послушно двинулся было к прихожей, но, не сделав и нескольких шагов остановился, продолжая спорить с Ванечкой.  
– Я теперь сильнее Вечного. Под моим гипнозом он бы не отреагировал на тебя.  
– Уебывайте! – с нажимом повторил Мирон. Его не интересовали их разборки, а его недовольство, увы, не интересовало спорщиков.  
– А че он тогда?!  
– Да чтоб я знал! Эй, если нужна будет наша помощь... – Слава наконец-то обратил на него внимание, но Мирон больше не был настроен продолжать общение.  
– Ты прикалываешься, что ли? – грубо спросил он. – Не нужна, вали отсюда!  
– Что случилось? – Рудбой вроде бы пришел в себя, смирился с потерей шкафа и обратил внимание на лист бумаги перед собой. – Что за Фаллен? Это я написал?  
– С тобой все отлично, – Славка вернулся, подхватил оба рюкзака, Ванечкину кепку, забытую на полу, нахлобучил ее на себя, чтобы не мешалась, подхватил его под локоть, осторожно отнял нож. Ванечка позволил, послушно отдал, только раздраженно выдохнул. Извиняться он точно не планировал. – Нет никакого демона.  
– А это что? Кто это написал?  
– Ты. Это и есть ты, – улыбнулся Славка, обуваясь и игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Мирона. – Увидимся.  
– Сомневаюсь, – сквозь зубы процедил тот. У него были некоторые вопросы к Женечке, а еще, наверное, к Рудбою. Если это был такой прикол, ответка будет очень болезненной. 

***

Вытащить Рудбоя в люди в последнее время было сложно, выглядел он так себе, почти не спал, постоянно был не в настроении, огрызался на всех и даже Мирон предпочел бы держаться подальше, если б только можно было надолго оставить его одного. Разумеется, он спросил с Жени за все те неприятные минуты, которые ему пришлось пережить, а она только удивилась, ведь «Ванечка не мог, он совсем не такой, очень обаятельный и вежливый парень. Ты разыгрываешь меня, да?» И, конечно же, Женя не смогла вспомнить, откуда знает этих «специалистов».  
– Не знаю… Просто сразу о них подумала, а номер Вячеслава у меня как раз был… Понятия не имею, откуда, Мирон, ты заебал. Что случилось-то? Они помогли или нет?  
Сложно было сказать, помогли ли. Рудбою стало лучше, совсем немного.  
– Теперь я знаю, как называется то, чего оно хочет. Осталось понять, что это, и где его искать, – с фальшивым оптимизмом заявил он, и заперся у себя дома. А тут вдруг сам позвонил.  
В неприметном баре где-то на задворках было темно и пахло так себе. Мирон огляделся, не вполне понимая, что он здесь делает и нужно ли ему это, но когда увидел Ваньку, грустно притулившегося за дальнем столиком в углу, вздохнул и оставил надежду, что ошибся адресом.  
– Прячешься от знакомых? Или есть еще какая-то причина, по которой нам пришлось тащиться на другой конец города, чтобы пообщаться? – поинтересовался он, присаживаясь напротив. Ванька вздрогнул и потерянно огляделся, потом пожал протянутую руку.  
– Да просто к его дому поближе, я не выбирал, – пробормотал он.  
– К чьему дому? – напрягся было Мирон, но ответить Ваня не успел. Ему и не пришлось, над головой Мирона прозвучал радостный голос:  
– Привет, Ваня! И его злобный друг, имени которого я не запомнил… – Мирона фамильярно хлопнули по плечу, и рядом на диван из дешевого трепанного жизнью и временем кожзама упал Славка. Даже в полутьме он не снял темных очков, зато притащил всем пива, к которому, впрочем, ни Мирон, ни Ваня не прикоснулись. – Как дела? Не отвечайте, знаю, что хреново.  
Славка рассмеялся, подпер подбородок ладонью, с интересом уставился на Рудбоя, который вместо ответа только скорчил кислую мину.  
– Кошмары, да? Состояние это непонятное, когда чего-то хочешь, но не можешь понять… Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Ты тоже знаешь. Ты написал. Вопрос в том, что ты собираешься с этим делать.  
– Вань, нахер мы сюда пришли? – вспылил Мирон, на всякий случай отодвинувшись подальше, но диванчик был не бесконечным. – Обязательно было соглашаться на встречу с этими ненормальными?  
– Это я его позвал, – ответил тот с самым кротким видом и добавил в сторону: – Еще поуговаривать пришлось…  
Мирон всем лицом изобразил вопрос «нахуя», но Славка снова опередил с ответом:  
– Да потому что мы в курсе, что происходит с твоим угрюмым другом, и он это уже понял. Не ссы, Ванечка не придет, я ускользнул, пока он торчал в ванной. Растворился в ночи, как ниндзя, – заверил он и снова переключился на Ваньку: – Ну, вспомнил еще что-нибудь?  
– А с чего я должен что-то помнить? – огрызнулся Ваня. – Я вообще не имею к этому всему отношения.  
– А кто имеет? Демон? – искренне удивился Слава и рассмеялся. – Ваня, не тупи, демонов не бывает. Я расскажу, если хочешь. Но вспомнить ты должен сам, иначе это может свести тебя с ума. И это… не очень хорошо закончится для нас всех.  
– Ну давай, удиви нас, – буркнул Мирон, подвинул пиво ближе к себе, но так и не осмелился отпить.  
– Не будем называть тебя демоном, ладно? – предложил Славка, как будто Рудбой очень настаивал. – Демон – означает «мудрый», а ты кретин. Все они кретины на самом деле…  
Только на мгновение Мирону показалось, что в его голосе прозвучали все оттенки печали. Но уже в следующую секунду он принялся болтать, активно жестикулируя и размахивая руками, то и дело норовя то смахнуть то пиво со стола, то собственные очки с носа, а то и заехать Мирону по лицу.  
– Назовем их Бездушными. Они живут в своем мире, неразумные, злобные твари, которым нужно только жрать, жрать и жрать! Ну и размножаться тоже. Но в основном вся их жизнь это охота. Почему они Бездушные? Ну это же очевидно! – Славка взмахнул руками в возмущении, хотя у него никто не переспрашивал. У Рудбоя на лице все это время было такое мучительное выражение, как будто он думал: «Боже, чувак, что ты несешь?», но Славка на это внимания не обращал, увлеченный рассказом. Мирону казалось, что в Славе погибает великий актер, столько драматизма и надрыва было в его голосе. – У них нет души. Но там не может быть пусто, да? Внутри что-то должно быть, и у них тоже есть. Это Искра. Маленькая такая едва тлеющая искорка. Ее можно раздуть в настоящий пожар, превратить в душу, сияющую, прекрасную и светлую, настоящую душу. Но для этого есть одно условие. Нет, пожалуй, два: выжить и… Как вы думаете?  
Он с любопытством переводил взгляд с Вани на Мирона и обратно, наталкивая на мысль, что вопрос этот не риторический, и нужно что-то ответить.  
– Не знаю, – неохотно протянул Мирон, желая только, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось. – Творить добрые дела?  
– Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – искренне обиделся Слава, сложив руки на груди.  
– Убивать, – подсказал Рудбой глухим тихим голосом, и Мирон приподнял брови в удивлении. Неужели он снова собирается подыгрывать этому цирку? Тут человек болен, ему помощь нужна, а они про демонов… И ведь Ванька верит, кажется.  
– Ты сечешь фишку, молодец! – обрадовался Славка. – Убивать и пожирать других Бездушных. Точнее, их Искры. Тогда собственная будет расти и сиять! А Бездушный начнет меняться. Поначалу неуловимо. Сразу им доступно только два чувства: голод и злость, но чем ярче Свет внутри, тем больше они могут чувствовать. Страх смерти, и ты уже осторожнее, хитрее, тебе проще выжить. Алчность, и ты дерешься злее и отчаяннее, чтобы стать сильнейшим. Радость, и ты как дурачок плачешь на рассвете от облегчения, потому что пережил еще одну страшную ночь. Все приходит постепенно, а страх внутри только растет. Он в итоге и убивает. В конце ты становишься слишком сильным и слишком слабым одновременно. Обретая душу, ты теряешь монстра внутри себя.  
Он замолчал, переводя дыхание, отпил немного пива. Мирон зевнул и демонстративно посмотрел на часы, но Рудбой то ли не понял намека, то ли просто проигнорировал, продолжая хмуро смотреть на Славу и ожидая продолжения.  
Тот вдруг снял очки, бросил их на стол и потер лицо руками, а потом мечтательно улыбнулся. Глаза у него странно блестели.  
– Фаллен был крутейшим на равнинах, – с нежностью произнес Слава, и Мирон сразу стряхнул с себя сонливость и скуку. Неизвестно, как Ванька на эти слова отреагирует, в прошлый раз он выглядел довольно грозно, особенно кидаясь Ванечкой через всю комнату. Они ведь так и не смогли найти этому объяснения, как и надписям на листе. Но Рудбой продолжил сидеть неподвижно, не сводя со Славы внимательного взгляда. – Он был невероятным, внушал ужас и восхищение. Он сиял ярче всех. Каждая его охота как кровавое шоу с одним исходом, никто не мог с ним сравниться. Он первым постиг незнакомые остальным чувства и эмоции, первым научился ощущать… скуку.  
Слава тоже помрачнел, нахмурился, задумчиво почесал бровь. То ли фантазия у него закончилась, то ли говорить дальше не очень хотелось.  
– В какой-то момент Бездушные эволюционировали настолько, чтобы осознавать: вместе они сильнее. Вместе проще защититься, проще охотиться, проще жить. Они начали сбиваться в стаи. Фаллен помогал своим: охотился для них, учил, заботился. Но скука его убивала. День за днем одно и тоже, и столько новых ярких эмоций, которые не с кем разделить! – Славка невесело усмехнулся, и Мирон вдруг понял, что к персонажу своей истории он испытывает не только восхищение и трепет. Слава очень не одобрял действия Фаллена, и речь не о заботе и обучении. На секунду ему даже показалось, что он понимает, почему, но это чувство развеялось, как только Мирон напомнил себе, что еще не настолько спятил, чтобы верить в эту историю. – И он ушел искать кого-то настолько же сильного, бросил стаю, которая слишком привыкла жить на всем готовом. Его просили вернуться. Умоляли, угрожали – все без толку. А когда Фаллен нашел, что искал, они испугались. Что если он соберет новую стаю из самых сильных Бездушных? Что, если приведет ее на равнины? И убьет их всех? Стая решила, что этого нельзя допустить. Нужно разыскать Фаллена и решить все раз и навсегда. Если он не хочет возвращаться, он должен умереть.  
– И как? – хмыкнул Мирон. В груди появилось странное ощущение, какое-то волнение, как за полюбившегося персонажа книги, за которого начинаешь переживать, не доверяя автору, вдруг убьет? Он не был уверен, так уж сильно волнуется именно за Фаллена, но чувство не проходило, неприятно давило изнутри, как будто рвалось наружу. – Нашли?  
– Нашли. Ему предложили бой один на один против сильнейшего в стае, Вечного, – ответил Слава сухо и безэмоционально. Это явно была нелюбимая часть его рассказа. Он как-то потух, сжался. Мирону показалось, что Слава испытывает что-то вроде стыда, но не смог понять, почему. – Бой был нечестный, Фаллен проиграл.  
В его голосе прозвучала неподдельная горечь, и Славка молчал почти минуту, такую бесконечную, что Мирон подумал, что на этом рассказ закончен, но Ваня молчал тоже, не комментируя, разглядывая свои руки и словно зная, что это еще не конец и терпеливо ожидая, когда Слава справится с собой, чтобы продолжить.  
– Но он ведь не зря считался лучшим, – в конце концов продолжил он, виновато улыбнувшись. – Прежде, чем умереть, Фаллен наложил на всех проклятие, и Тьма сожрала тех, кто там был. Однако, они уже обрели души, а Тьма не может держать в себе столько Света. Она отвергла их Свет, выбросила в этот мир, где их душам пришлось переродиться людьми. И вот, Иван, ты здесь.  
Закончил Славка на позитивной ноте, снова развеселившись, хитро поглядывая на Рудбоя и ожидая его реакции. Мирон закатил глаза – в самом деле, какой идиотский финал.  
Рудбой приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но промолчал, замер и долго смотрел на Славу, пока не набрался сил с осторожностью уточнить:  
– Я убил какого-то чувака, потому что он не захотел возвращаться домой?  
Славка развел руками, как бы извиняясь: такова история, ее не перепишешь, из песни слов не выкинешь.  
– И откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил Мирон, весь сочась сарказмом. – Тебе, наверное, Фаллен рассказал?  
Слава обернулся к нему уже без насмешки, без возмущения недоверием, посмотрел каким-то странным взглядом, Мирону даже стало неловко от осознания, что он чего-то недопонял, не уловил во всем случившемся.  
– Ванечка, – вдруг сказал Рудбой. – Фаллен тоже… как это… типа переродился. Это Ванечка.  
– Пепел, нахуя я тебе вообще телефон подогнал, если ты им не пользуешься?  
Они втроем вздрогнули от неожиданности, когда над ними раздался злой голос, а Славка, кажется, перепугался сильнее всех, даже вжал голову в плечи, но ему это не помогло – наверное, Ванечка издалека заметил его башку, с таким-то ростом сложно остаться незаметным.  
Ванечка стоял у их столика, тяжело дыша, как будто ему побегать пришлось прежде, чем он нашел их здесь, в расстегнутой куртке и с еще влажными после ванной волосами. В одной руке он сжимал телефон и, кажется, собирался запустить им кому-нибудь в голову. И это вот он – великий и ужасный, сияющий на все равнины демон?  
Мирон не успел толком обдумать эту мысль, ведь если хотя бы на секунду предположить, что… Можно было бы понять, почему Ванечка так распсиховался тогда. Если у него к Рудбою личные счеты, и он хочет отомстить, наверное, ткнуть его ножом и было их конечной целью.  
– Ты нашел его? – фальшиво обрадовался Славка и потянулся через Мирона, чтобы забрать телефон. – Вот спасибо! А я обыскался.  
– Ты запихал его в холодильник! – возмутился Ванечка, отходя на несколько шагов и уворачиваясь от Славкиных рук. – Специально! Я тебя просил не уходить без предупреждения? А вы че уставились? Че ты тут с ними?  
– Я тут им сказку рассказал…  
– Класс. Насколько подробно?  
Славка сделал вид, как будто задумался, сколько это будет в процентах, и пока он кривлялся, Рудбой виновато пробормотал:  
– Извини. Если бы можно было все вернуть, я бы…  
– Ты бы что? Оставил меня в покое? – Ванечку едва не подкинуло на месте от злости, он гневно откинул влажную челку со лба, шмыгнул носом. – Дал мне жить своей жизнью? Повзрослел бы и вылез из-под мамкиной юбки? Не делай вид, что сожалеешь.  
Он оперся ладонями о стол и наклонился ближе к Ваньке, а Мирон на всякий случай приготовился бить морды, потому что, похоже, все к тому и шло.  
– Ты всегда будешь жалкой слабой тварью, неспособной вырасти из крохотного злобного червячка в разумное существо с хотя бы каплей эмпатии, – сообщил Ванечка и отпрянул с таким видом, словно опасался, что простой разговор с Ванькой его как-то запачкает.  
– Что вы делаете, когда находите этих эээ… Бездушных? – вдруг спросил Мирон, неожиданно для себя. Не то чтобы он поверил, но шутка как-то затянулась, а вот угроза от Ванечки исходила вполне реальная. Он _ненавидел_ Рудбоя и хотел причинить ему боль, а уж причина тому не так важна, если он опять возьмется за нож. – Что вы с ними делаете?  
– То, что должен делать один Бездушный с другим, когда хочет его Искру себе, – Славка дурашливо оскалился в широкой улыбке, обнажив острые клычки, вполне человеческие, но Мирону все равно стало как-то не по себе.  
– Хорошо, что теперь я человек, и у меня нет искушения жрать эту гниль, – скривился Ванечка, швырнул на стол Славкин телефон и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, кутаясь в свою куртку. Он успел дойти до дверей, как вдруг за ним подорвался и Рудбой.  
– Ваня, подожди!  
– Ой-ой, – пробормотал Славка, глядя ему вслед, подхватил свой телефон, очки и попытался пролезть мимо Мирона, но только запутался у него в ногах и едва не навернулся. – Да уйди ты, Ванечка уже на пределе прям, нельзя, чтобы он Вечного убил, иначе Искра просто погаснет зря!  
– Так дай мне тоже вылезти, долбоеб! Вы ебанутые оба, я не знаю, что у вас за дела с Ванькой, но если вы его тронете…  
– Хочешь в полицию позвонить? – Славка с серьезным видом протянул ему телефон. – Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
– Может, догоним их, пока они не подрались? – устало предложил Мирон, поняв, что на спор с этим ненормальным уходит драгоценное время.  
– Вот у тебя иногда мелькают дельные мысли, ты знаешь? – великодушным взмахом руки Слава показал, что Мирон может наконец-то вылезти из-за стола первым.  
Когда они вывалились на улицу, снова чуть не сцепившись возле дверей, Мирону сперва показалось, что Ваньки уже куда-то свалили, и найти их теперь будет непросто, но Славка сразу уверенно свернул за угол, где они и обнаружились. Место Мирону не понравилось – и правда какие-то задворки, убивать будут – вряд ли кто-то вовремя придет на помощь. Фонарь освещал небольшой пятачок пространства вокруг себя, мусорные баки и совсем поникшего Рудбоя, которого, видимо, история поразила в самое сердце.  
– …пока ты не вспомнишь, – зло выговаривал ему Фаллен. – Какой смысл в мести, если ты не можешь осознать, за что тебе прилетело, а? Доживай пока, дела доделай, попрощайся там со всеми.  
– Если я могу что-то сделать, чтобы исправить… – попытался было Ванька, но шансов у него не было изначально.  
– Исправить? Исправить?! – заорал Ванечка, у него даже голос тоньше стал от подбирающейся истерики, и он нездорово рассмеялся. – Ты никогда не исправишь! Ты отнял у меня все! Самое ценное, что у меня было, то, ради чего я жил, мой единственный смысл. То, что стоило каждой отнятой жизни, каждой погашенной Искры, к чему я шел всю жизнь! Ты все забрал, и ты никак этого не исправишь!  
Наверное, стоило вмешаться, но Мирон застыл на месте, удивленный, наверное, тем, насколько неподдельно звучали в Ванечкиных словах отчаянье, горечь утраты какой-то невосполнимой. Он подумал, что чтобы там Рудбой не натворил, он причинил Ванечке Фаллену совсем невыносимые страдания и прощать его за это никто не будет.  
Рудбой попытался было вклиниться в эту надрывную тираду, но Ванечка не дал и рта раскрыть, схватил его за руку, и зло пообещал:  
– Так что сколько бы ты ни возрождался снова, сколько бы жизней не прожил – я найду тебя в каждой и заставлю почувствовать, что ты натворил.  
Мирон хотел было посоветовать ему держать руки при себе, но Ванька вдруг сам дернулся назад, заорал так, что даже Славка вздрогнул и кинулся между ними на всякий случай. Рудбой ударился спиной о стену, закрывая ладонью лицо, как будто рану зажимая, и Мирон тут же оказался рядом, попытался отвести руку от его лица, но Ванька упирался, мотал головой и тихо скулил от боли.  
– Вань! Вань, что случилось?  
– Глаз… Что-то с глазом…  
– Что ты ему сделал? – Мирон обернулся к Фаллену только на секунду, чтобы обозначить, к кому обращается и продолжил борьбу с Рудбоем. – Да дай же посмотрю!  
– Больно! – сердито рявкнул тот, наконец позволяя отвести ладонь в сторону. Глаз выглядел абсолютно нормально, даже не покраснел и не слезился, но Ваня тяжело дышал, его трясло, а на лбу выступил пот. Лицо нехорошо побелело.  
Фаллен ничего не ответил, и Мирон, убедившись, что Ванька не умирает, снова накинулся на того:  
– Что ты сделал?!  
– Ничего. Ничего, – пробормотал Ванечка, пятясь назад и сам прижал пальцы к губам, давя какой-то странный звук, похожий на всхлип. Славка тоже вел себя странно, не мигая глядя на Рудбоя, протянул руку к Ванечке, наугад нащупал его плечо и похлопал по нему, привлекая внимание.  
– Ты видишь? Видишь? – ошалело спросил он. – А если…  
– Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! – зачастил тот категорично и отчаянно. – Вы не смеете! Нельзя так!  
– Его Искра не погасла! – ахнул Славка, не обращая на него внимания, и Ванечка оттолкнул его, агрессивно прикрикнул дрогнувшим голосом:  
– Хватит издеваться, обязательно по самому больному нужно пройтись? Давай, подари мне надежду, а потом отними все к херам! Снова!  
– Если через секунду вы еще будете здесь, я вас сам погашу, – пообещал Мирон и, к его удивлению, да и облегчению, что уж там, ебанутый Фаллен тут же заткнулся, взгляд отвел. – Вань, в больницу нужно?  
– Нет, – хрипло ответил Рудбой, но снова прижал ладонь к лицу, закрывая уязвимый глаз, вторым испуганно глядя перед собой и, кажется, не видя ничего. – Не нужно.  
– Кто ты на самом деле? – тихо и горько спросил Фаллен. У него вид такой жалкий был, убитый, побежденный.  
– Ему надо вспомнить. Ты хуже делаешь, – одернул его Славка и тут же заверил, обращаясь к Мирону и более не собираясь испытывать его терпение: – Все-все, мы уходим!  
– Чтобы больше к Ваньке не приближались, ясно?  
– Он сам нас найдет, – буркнул Ванечка себе под нос, смерил их странным взглядом напоследок, и первый свалил, не дожидаясь нервно заламывающего пальцы Славу.  
Мирон спросил, нужно ли ему особое приглашение, но Славка сделал вид, что не услышал, задумчиво покусал губу, снял с головы свои темные очки и нацепил на нос. Ваня смотрел в пустоту перед собой, сейчас он был не здесь, и Мирон почувствовал, что остался со Славкой один на один. Почему-то это ему не нравилось, и несмотря на свою показную уверенность, он точно знал – тому, кто отбрасывает на желтоватую от фонарного света стену такую ломанную нечеловеческую тень, он не соперник.  
– Знаете, какое чувство, недоступное еще остальным, Фаллен прокачал перед смертью? – вдруг спросил Слава негромким усталым голосом. – Из-за чего столько ненависти?  
Его губы двигались, четко обозначая одно слово, но Мирон не слышал – все звуки поглотил белый шум.

***

Рудбой обычно плохо засыпал, пугали даже не смутные образы в снах, которые он не мог вспомнить наутро, а ощущение бессильной ярости, когда просыпался. В самые первые мгновения после сна он помнил, на кого злится и чего хочет, но эта память моментально рассеивалась, оставляя после себя ощущение полной беспомощности и неспособности повлиять хоть на что-то.  
Сегодня Рудбой тоже не рассчитывал заснуть рано, и на часах была уже половина второго, когда он все еще смотрел воспаленными глазами в потолок, по которому стелился черный дым, то закручиваясь крохотными «смерчами», то сгущаясь плотным туманом. В нем проступали объемные фигуры, которые не вызывали никаких ассоциаций. Ваня уже привык к тому, что этот дым всюду окружает его, невидимый другим, он дышал им, не и чувствовал, что задыхается. Научился не бояться.  
Интуиция подсказывала не говорить об этом никому – Рудбой был уверен, что Ванечке будет достаточно какого-то явного факта, чтобы опознать его и получить у самого себя позволение действовать. Заставить страдать.  
Как будто Рудбой и так мало страдал! Хотя было ли это хоть немного сравнимо? Он, конечно, не слишком был настроен рассматривать Фаллена в тот раз, но даже сквозь острую, выворачивающую наизнанку боль, видел его скорбь. Это Фаллен причинил ту боль своим прикосновением, судорожной хваткой пальцев у локтя, но он точно не хотел этого, не ожидал, и реакция Вани его удивила, испугала, опустошила…  
Он медленным заторможенным движением потер глаз, который уже не болел, но в нем словно что-то застряло, как осколок зеркала у пацана из сказки. Это что-то зудело внутри, звенело, как тонкое стекло, звало, умоляло.  
Ваня видел. В тот момент, когда его ослепило болью, он видел перед собой бескрайнюю зеленую равнину и маску. Белую, как будто из гипса, почти безликую, только с двумя прорезями для глаз, из которых сочилась тьма. И маска трескалась, трескалась, крошилась…  
Слава что-то сказал напоследок, но расслышать не получилось, слух подвел, боль отвлекла или Ванечкины обреченно поникшие плечи. Рудбой так хотел уже хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, и одновременно ужасно этого боялся. Если бы он мог вернуть Фаллену его жизнь, суперсилы или из-за чего он так убивался, Рудбой бы сделал это, не задумываясь. Ему было плевать на все прошлые разногласия, лишь бы его оставили в покое, но Фаллен ясно дал понять, что не сделает этого.  
В голову пришла странная, будто чужая мысль, что он мог бы… Мог бы сделать с Ванечкой что-то, чтобы опередить события. С ними обоими.  
Рудбой невесело усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Даже в собственной голове это звучало так, словно он собирался их убить. А ведь всего-то можно было обратиться в полицию, у него и свидетель есть, что Ванечка ему ножом угрожал. Но это все ненадолго, конечно. Может, припугнут их, а дальше-то что? Всю жизнь бояться? Всю следующую? И потом еще..?  
Черный дым опустился с потолка ниже, как будто накрывая подвижным жутким одеялом. Рудбою это нравилось, его это успокаивало.  
Полиции не объяснишь всей правды, а просыпаться каждое утро, дрожа от злости – невыносимо. Его внутренний демон, который смотрел из каждого зеркала, рвался изнутри, хотел Фаллена добить? Все началось с него, и закончится на нем же, если он перестанет быть.  
Чем больше он об этом думал, тем громче шуршали вокруг голоса. Рудбой совсем не разбирал, о чем они говорят, зато четко понимал, что это правильно, ведь у мертвых голоса быть не должно, он и сам не мог докричаться до…

_«…пожалуйста, не делай этого, Фаллен! Пожалуйста! Ты же тоже погибнешь!»_

Ваня резко сел и поморщился, когда в глазу закололо сильнее. Тот вечер вспомнился так четко, что он забыл, что находится в своей комнате, а не в темной подворотне под тусклым светом фонаря. Славка смотрел на Мирона с грустной виноватой усмешкой и что-то говорил, Ваня тогда совсем не расслышал его. Или ему просто так показалось?

_– Знаете, какое чувство, недоступное еще остальным, Фаллен прокачал перед смертью? Из-за чего столько ненависти?_

О, он знал.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел равнину. Ветер низко пригибал травы к земле, небрежно трепал одежду. Горы были позади, родные и знакомые пещеры, непроходимые узкие тропы, отвесные скалы, но туда он уже не вернется. Его звали Охра, и он больше не был один.  
Гром возвестил о том, что серые тучи вот-вот прольются неприятным холодным дождем, и над головой медленно и заботливо раскрылось широкое черное крыло, закрывая от настойчивых капель. Казалось, нежность в воздухе можно было потрогать руками.  
Охра обернулся к Фаллену, чувствуя его _улыбку_. Тот поглядывал хитро, всем собой источая хорошее настроение, и Охра улыбнулся в ответ. По лицу Фаллена невозможно было что-то прочитать – его скрывала маска, только пустота в прорезях для глаз выдавала столько эмоций, сколько большинство Бездушных за всю жизнь не могли испытать. Но Охра всегда тонко чувствовал его, вблизи и на расстоянии, и всегда раскрывался в ответ. Наверное, эта _искренность_ и свела их вместе.  
Дождь закончился быстро, оставив в воздухе свежесть, и Фаллен осторожно сложил крылья. Охра много времени провел в пещерах, и там хватало обитателей, но даже выйдя на поверхность, он не видел никого красивее. Огромными крыльями можно было укутаться вдвоем, а белые рога, тонкие как веточки клена, казались хрупкими как хрусталь. Фаллен украшал их привязанными на кожаные тесемки мелкими косточками, с которыми Охра любил играться, растворялся в воздухе дымом и вился вокруг.  
Фаллен вопросительно посмотрел на него, _удивленный_ долгим молчанием и вдруг коснулся узкой черной ладонью груди Охры. Остренькие подвижные пальцы заботливо погладили, касаясь с таким трепетом, что Охру просто размазывало от понимания: взаимно. Все, что он умеет чувствовать к нему – взаимно.  
Грудная клетка поднялась и опустилась от глубокого вздоха, и растворилась дымом, позволяя ладони провалиться внутрь, наткнуться на главное, самое защищенное и одновременно уязвимое. Фаллен вздрогнул от неожиданности, мягко сжимая пальцами сердце, посмотрел испуганно.  
– Почему ты мне позволяешь? – спросил он. – Это самое хрупкое, так легко уничтожить.  
Легко, если сдаться без боя. Охра был самым сильным в этих горах, непобедимым ужасом из темноты, когда-то он так бесконтрольно убивал, пожирал чужой Свет, чтобы быть самым страшным, быть непобедимым. С силой пришла скука, он вырос из темных тоннелей и вышел наружу, чтобы найти противника по себе, но нашел кого-то гораздо, гораздо лучше.  
– Потому что ты – мой Свет, – искренне улыбнулся Охра. – Буду счастлив стать частью тебя.  
Если бы Фаллену захотелось взять его Искру себе, он стал бы настоящим монстром, вряд ли кто-то сравнился бы с ним по силе. Но от Фаллена никогда, с первой их встречи, с первого взгляда не исходило никакой угрозы. Наоборот, Охра получал до слез приятную заботу, нежность и тепло, и старался делиться тем же.  
Свет – то, к чему они шли, для чего рождались и за что дрались, ради чего эволюционировали из неразумных злобных тварей, обретая душу. Свет – это то, к чему стремился каждый, но Охра к своему уже пришел.  
– Я буду счастлив, если ты останешься _рядом_ со мной, – проворчал Фаллен с _укором_ , аккуратно вытаскивая руку из его грудной клетки. Ветер толкнул тесемки на его рогах, заставляя косточки тревожно стукнуться друг о друга.  
Они резко обернулись, вглядываясь в уже заметные точки на горизонте – у них были гости с равнин. Двенадцать. Почти вся стая. Охра прикинул шансы – выходило почти честно, вдвоем они разорвут стаю минуты за три, если все пойдет не слишком хорошо. Ему надоело от них отбрыкиваться, он ненавидел, когда Фаллен _расстраивался_.  
– Они здесь, – пустым голосом произнес Охра, безошибочно улавливая, как портится настроение Фаллена, вгляделся в ровную шеренгу величественных фигур, заметил одну высокую, единственную крылатую среди них. – С ними Птичий Пепел. Волнуешься?  
– Не хочу его убивать. Сентиментальные чувства, – в тон ему ответил Фаллен. – Но если придется – сделаю.  
Хотелось его как-то поддержать, показать, что против бывших друзей Фаллен не один. Охра развоплотился, окутал невесомой дымкой его плечи, холодные ладони, пробрался даже под маску. Ощутил ответную _благодарность_. Так молча они и дождались, когда гости приблизятся. Вид у тех был серьезный и какой-то торжественный, Охре это совсем не понравилось. Только Пепел позволил себе кривую улыбку, безошибочно обратив к Фаллену безглазое лицо, и тут же серьезно слепо уставился перед собой.  
– А ты все не сдаешься, Вечный? – хмыкнул Фаллен с обманчивым спокойствием. – Похвальное упорство, достойное лучшего применения.  
Вечный Странник мало изменился с тех пор, как покинул пещеры, в отличие от Охры. Он верил, что прогресс нужно держать под контролем и пытался внушить это другим, но Охра был молод и жаден до Света. Их расставание нельзя было назвать плохим, но и дружеским оно не было. Охра тогда еще совсем не умел дружить.  
Истекающие серебряной дымкой глаза Вечного смерили их обоих презрительным взглядом, но узкие черные губы изогнулись в почти добродушной усмешке.  
– Я пытаюсь тебя спасти, – мягко произнес он. – Жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь. И ты, Охра.  
– Спасти нас от чего? От новых чувств и знаний? От обретения души? – Фаллен позволил себе немного _сарказма_ , его новая черта, которую он приобрел недавно и теперь радостно использовал, хотя никто, кроме Охры, оценить этого не мог.  
– Вы угроза для нас. Мы пытаемся построить общество, безопасное для всех, но ничего не достигнем, пока такие как вы, живы.  
– Если общество, которое ты защищаешь, будет таким же эмоционально обделенным, нам в нем делать нечего. И… мы пока не нуждаемся в большем, – Фаллен не стал распространяться, бесполезно было говорить с ними сейчас, когда они еще не знают, не чувствовали, не поймут.  
– Только послушай себя. Сейчас ты говоришь, что тебе достаточно, но однажды вам и это надоест. Один из вас сожрет другого и придет за нами.  
– Ни один из нас никогда не причинит другому вред, – не сдержался Охра. – В этом и есть принцип любви. Ты не поймешь, пока не научишься, и не научишься, пока не перестанешь бояться.  
– В этом и есть наша сила, Вечный, – с нескрываемой _жалостью_ добавил Фаллен. Охре тоже было их немного жаль, они столько упускали, но это был их выбор. Он свой сделал тоже и не понимал, почему кому-то не все равно, что они с Фалленом теперь вдвоем, вместе, как единое целое. Они не несли никому угрозы, просто хотели, чтобы их оставили в покое.  
– В любви? – прищурился Вечный зло, как будто пробуя на вкус новое слово. Но совсем его не поняв. – Я покажу вам, как любовь обращает вашу силу в ничто. Давай сразимся, Фаллен. Один на один. Скажем, до первой крови. Если победа будет за мной, ты вернешься к нам. Без Охры. Если победишь ты, можете идти, куда хотите.  
Повисла тишина. Стая ждала, Фаллен будто превратился в статую, такую же неживую, как его белая маска. Охра ощутил тревогу, ему казалось, что Вечный источает собой угрозу, но не представлял, что может противопоставить сильнейшим Бездушным тот, кто так боится собственных способностей.  
– Это бессмысленно, я сильнее тебя, – наконец произнес Фаллен сухо, высказывая мысли Охры. Он слегка пошевелил пальцами, разгоняя окутавший их дым, словно хотел почувствовать его успокаивающее прикосновение.  
Вечный склонил голову, тонко улыбнувшись.  
– Ты чувствуешь больше, чем я. Но это не значит, что ты сильнее.  
– Мы можем найти какой-то другой выход? – вдруг не выдержал Пепел. Он выглядел немного _встревоженным_ , в отличие от всех остальных. – Пусть Охра идет с нами.  
– Нам чуждо новое чувство, которое их объединяет, – спокойно отозвался Вечный. – Мы не знаем, на что они способны вместе.  
– Хорошо, – Фаллен не дал спору разгореться, негромко попросил: – Охра, подождешь меня?  
Тот послушно выпустил его из невесомых объятий, материализовался позади, недовольно сложив руки на груди и проворчал:  
– Тебе не обязательно это делать. Не нужно ничего им доказывать. Мы сильнее их.  
– Я знаю. Но я бы не хотел убивать всех, – Фаллен обернулся, в голосе несмотря на напряжение прозвучала веселая искорка. – Если они оставят нас в покое, я согласен подраться с Вечным.  
Охра его веселья не разделял, ему было не по себе, тревога никак не отпускала и все инстинкты кричали о том, что им нужно драться со всеми, иначе не спастись.  
– Они знают, что ты победишь, но все равно предлагают, здесь что-то не так!  
– У Вечного есть своя теория насчет силы, и он хочет ее подтвердить, – веселье сменилось _холодом_ и _раздражением_ , но Охра чувствовал, что направлены они не на него. – У него не получится, а мы станем свободны.  
– Ты не думал… согласиться на их предложение? – этого не хотелось больше всего. Охра представить себе не мог, что он будет делать без Фаллена, сможет ли дышать, если он уйдет, и будет ли в дальнейшем существовании хоть какой-то смысл. Но если это помогло бы Фаллену выжить, он мог бы уйти сам. Может, даже сделать вид, будто не хочет больше этой связи, желает свободы в одиночку, как раньше.  
– Нет, – в этот раз голос Фаллена был льдом, который мог заморозить целый океан. Охре показалось, что безликая белая маска приобрела какое-то злое выражение. – А ты?  
– Все, что для меня важно – это сохранить твой Свет, – сдался Охра. Он не мог ему врать, вообще ни в чем. Не мог и не хотел. – Почему ты…  
– Потому что ты и есть мой Свет, – просто ответил Фаллен, пробежал кончиками пальцев по его плечу и отвернулся. Он вышел вперед, показывая, что готов.  
Охра не думал, что бой будет долгим и хотя бы достойным. Фаллен был очень быстрым, и очень непредсказуемым. Охра в принципе не встречал раньше никого, кто смог бы обойти его, перехитрить и переиграть. Никто раньше не говорил ему, хищно ухмыляясь: «Эй, я выиграл. Где мой приз?»  
Они иногда сражались в шутку, каждый победил по два раза, но даже эти тренировочные бои были выматывающими и непростыми, после они отлеживались, тяжело дыша и соприкасаясь только кончиками пальцев. Но сейчас Охра не был уверен. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что Фаллен справится даже не запыхавшись, интуиция била тревогу.  
Вечный тоже вышел навстречу, и они замерли, оценивая противника. Даже ветер стих, казалось, время застыло. Фаллен не спешил – возможно, это и подвело.  
Вечный сложил ладони вместе, а когда развел, между ними сияла, переливаясь разными цветами, его Искра. Чем дальше он отводил ладони друг от друга, тем больше слепящая полоса света вытягивалась в длину и становилась тоньше.  
Внутри у Охры похолодело, он оцепенел и не мог пошевелиться, хотя нужно было – прекратить это все, остановить. Краем глаза он заметил, как дернулся вперед Пепел, крикнул что-то, но цепкое щупальце соседа обхватило его запястье, потащило назад.  
Конечно, каждый из них мог использовать Искру, как оружие, но это означало обнажить ее, раскрыть, практически предложить любому прохожему, и тот мог взять ее без боя, поглотить. То, что делал Вечный, было не просто опасно для него, это было практически самоубийством. Вот только оружие из Света не никогда не промахивалось и всегда било насмерть.  
«Они обманули», – обреченно подумал Охра, глядя, как Пепел бьется в крепкой хватке щупальцев, беспорядочно хлопая крыльями, кричит уже в голос, но слова все так же не достигали сознания. Он уже знал, чем все закончится, и почему Вечный так смело бросил вызов. Своей стае он доверял, а против Охры у него наверняка есть какой-нибудь нечестный прием.  
Фаллен тоже все прекрасно понял, но не двинулся с места, осознавая, как бесполезно любое сопротивление. Только плечи напряглись, и пальцы сжались в кулак.  
– Охра, – негромко позвал он. – Беги отсюда.  
Тот не успел ответить, как Вечный швырнул импровизированное копье из Света в Фаллена, так и не издав ни звука – ни прощальной речи, ни злодейского хохота.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо! – панический крик Пепла почти оглушил, и Охра даже не задумался, что делает, он уже знал, как надо поступить, и в один момент растворился в облаке черного дыма, тут же материализуясь в нескольких шагах перед Фалленом.  
Босые ноги коснулись влажной после дождя травы, и он даже успел еще удивиться, откуда у него вообще эти ноги взялись, и как это он, кажется, ухитрился немножко эволюционировать, не поглощая никакой Искры, а просто спонтанно выучив что-то новое, чего еще никогда не знал раньше. _Самопожертвование_.  
А в следующую секунду копье пробило его левый глаз, разворотив голову, и рассыпалось по траве тысячей мерцающих капель. Охра не успел почувствовать боли, его швырнуло из покалеченной пустой оболочки, а ее – в руки растерянного Фаллена. Вязкая черная кровь неаккуратными брызгами расчертила его маску, но он этого не заметил.  
Вечный посерел, едва удержался на ногах, но, к его счастью, Фаллену было не до его Искры, и яркие блестящие точки медленно принялись стягиваться обратно к нему. Охра хотел бы закричать Фаллену, чтобы он не позволил, перехватил, поглотил ее, но у него больше не было голоса. Не было рук, чтобы встряхнуть Фаллена, заставить оглядеться, он не мог напомнить об опасности, о том, что нужно спасаться хотя бы ему, Охра не чувствовал своего положения в пространстве, не понимал, где он, и что он такое. Он был мертв, но все еще был здесь. Просто был, и ни на что не мог повлиять.  
Стая тут же сомкнула круг, стараясь разглядеть поближе, возможно успеть перехватить Искру Охры, но ее не было.  
«Она все-таки стала душой», – догадался он. Вот бы рассказать об этом Фаллену! Он бы, наверное, удивился и обрадовался…  
– Охра? – хрипло позвал Фаллен, опускаясь на колени. Черная кровь заливала его руки, но он как будто бы не видел этого, касался пальцами пустой бесполезной уже оболочки, гладил, как будто разбудить хотел. Пепел замер позади всех, зажимая рот ладонью, Вечный с усилием усмехнулся.  
– Теперь ты видишь? Становясь все сильнее и сильнее, вы приобретали все больше слабостей. Любовь сделала с ним это. То, что ты считал своей силой…  
– Охра? Охра? – Фаллен даже не пытался вслушиваться в слова, встряхнул его тело за плечи, потом еще сильнее. И еще. – Охра!  
«Ну это бесполезно, родной!» – с досадой подумал тот. – «Бросай все и беги, пока они не сделали с тобой то же самое!»  
– Охра!  
– …сделало это с ним. На что-то подобное я и рассчитывал, чтобы показать тебе: нет абсолютной силы. Завися от кого-то, ты становишься слаб и делаешь слабым его… Фаллен, ты слушаешь меня? – Вечный нахмурился, когда отупелое непонимание в голосе Фаллена сменилось панической истерикой, заглушавшей его речь.  
– Охра! – повторял он снова и снова, цепляясь за его плечи, мокрую от крови одежду. – Ответь, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня так! Пожалуйста, Охра!  
«Перестань, перестань, уходи отсюда!»  
– Он не ответит, Фаллен, – вздохнул Вечный устало. После короткого боя он выгорел и обессилел, сейчас с ним справиться мог бы любой, но Фаллен не воспользовался моментом. – Любовь к тебе убила его.  
Он замолчал слишком резко, и в воздухе тут же повисло такое напряжение, что стая отпрянула, вспомнив, кто перед ней. Охра надеялся, что если Фаллену не хватит ума сбежать, то он хотя бы справится с ними в драке, не поддаваясь эмоциям. Как бы Охра ни пытался, он больше не чувствовал Фаллена, но по судорожно стиснувшимся пальцам, понял, что тот в ярости.  
Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он смотрел на Вечного, жутким темным взглядом, а потом так ничего и не сказав, опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом к тому месту на груди Охры, которого недавно касался ладонью, и закричал.  
Это не был даже не крик – скрежет, как когтями по камню, только хуже в тысячу раз, он обрушился на всех ударом, заставив стаю отшатнуться и заметаться в панике. Казалось, даже земля дрогнула, Вечный все-таки не удержался на ногах и упал на колени, Пепел, наоборот, расправил крылья и стрелой взметнулся в воздух. Будь у Охры тело, он бы болезненно поморщился, но не от дискомфорта, вызванного неприятным звуком, а от жалости.  
«Не надо, не делай так, остановись», – ему тоже хотелось кричать, но Фаллен его совсем не слышал. Он запрокинул голову назад, но звук только нарастал, а маска пошла трещинами.  
И вдруг черное и маслянистое плеснуло из-под их тел, густая непроглядная Тьма быстро расползалась во все стороны беспокойным озером, всем, кого она коснулась, уже не давая вырваться из своей хватки. Стая провалилась в нее, как в болото, путаясь конечностями, и с отчаянными воплями тонула, ни в силах выбраться, барахталась и задыхалась. Охра никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько бессильным, его сознание только и могло что в панике метаться и беззвучно умолять:  
«Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Фаллен! Пожалуйста! Ты же тоже погибнешь!»  
Но тот не слышал, он был в центре всего этого, и Тьма первого его обняла за плечи и укрыла с головой, крик оборвался, но его подхватили другие – полные ужаса и омерзения. Вечный ушел следом, хоть и цеплялся за жизнь до последнего, голоса стихали, Бездушные тонули один за другим, и волны темного озера постепенно успокаивались, оставляя на поверхности лишь легкую рябь. Только Пепел в небе бил крыльями, не пытаясь никому помочь и слепо глядя вниз.  
Охра не представлял, насколько нужно было разозлить Фаллена, чтобы тот решился на такое, он не представлял даже, что Фаллен в принципе мог призвать Тьму – столько в нем было Света.  
Осколки Искры, которые не успел собрать Вечный, потянуло вверх, как будто небо решило вернуть все, что пролило на землю, и Охру увлекло вместе с ними, он поддался было, но снова посмотрел туда, где еще недавно был Фаллен, а теперь осталась только ровная гладь.  
«Вечный неправ, – подумал он хмуро, легко преодолевая сопротивление, и погружаясь в прохладное черное озеро. – Это не была слабость».  
Охра нашел Фаллена в мире, где никто не умел любить, так неужели не отыщет его во Тьме? 

Рудбой проморгался, наугад нашарил потерянный в одеяле телефон, не переставая тереть зудящий глаз. Мирон долго не отвечал, но он заставил удалить Славкин номер, а будить Женю в четыре утра было более неловко, чем его.  
– Что? – сонно ответил тот спустя несколько долгих гудков. – Случилось что-то? Мне приехать?  
– Нужен номер Ванечки, – произнес Рудбой, пропуская приветствия и извинения, максимально спокойно, хотя у него немного дрожали руки и хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать, впервые под утро он чувствовал себя не разбитым, не злым и опустошенным, а очень живым. – Можешь с ним связаться?  
– Зачем? – вздохнул Мирон, не уловив его настроения. – Соскучился по угрозам?  
– Соскучился, – Рудбой невольно улыбнулся, наверное, сразу выдав себя голосом. – Мне срочно нужен Ванечка, прямо сейчас.  
И прежде, чем Мирон начал задавать вопросы или возражать, быстро добавил:  
– Я вспомнил имя.

***

– А, это ты, – разочарованно произнес Рудбой, открыв дверь так скоро, как будто ждал под ней. Мирон просто ушам своим не поверил. Каким-то чудом он, похоже, успел приехать раньше всех, на часах не было и шести утра, и это должен был быть его выходной, но вместо этого Мирон стоял у Ваньки в прихожей, потому что не мог бросить его на растерзание демонам и спятившим идиотам. А ему еще и не рады.  
– Вижу, ты расстроен, – проворчал он. – Вань, ты все еще уверен? Он же тебя убьет.  
– О, не сомневаюсь, что он очень разозлится, – заулыбался Рудбой с какой-то неуместной нежностью, и Мирон только рукой махнул: его друг сошел с ума, и никакие иные миры здесь не при чем. А он снова повелся на его уговоры, и позвонил Славе. Тот очень долго не брал трубку, наверное, опять засунул телефон куда-нибудь, и Мирон даже успел обрадоваться, что очередной встречи, которая наверняка на этот раз закончится для Рудбоя плохо, не состоится, но тут в трубке раздался сонный Славкин голос:  
– Че?  
– Это Мирон. Ну… Ванькин друг, – он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, как обрисовать ситуацию, не чувствуя себя идиотом. Впервые слова не подбирались, а Слава совсем не помогал, только буркнул:  
– Щас.  
Что-то зашуршало, загремело, Мирон отодвинул телефон подальше от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть, но все равно услышал приглушенные голоса:  
– Сам иди. Сам пошел. Да просыпайся ты! Есть у тебя друг Мирон? – И уже громче раздалось: – Не, говорит, что не знает такого. Чувак, ты время видел?  
– Да не твоего Ваньки! Моего! В смысле… Ой, бля, – Мирон совсем отчаялся, но телефоном, наконец-то завладел Ванечка.  
– Вспомнил? – хриплым ото сна голосом спросил он.  
– Да.  
– Сейчас будем.  
Но Мирон успел первым, ехать ему было недалеко, в отличие от этих двоих, но и те примчались, едва он только разулся. В дверь замолотили так, что в соседской квартире залаяла собака, Мирон даже дернулся от неожиданности, выругался сквозь зубы, зато Ванька, чутко прислушивающийся к шагам на лестнице, тут же бросился открывать.  
Ванечка, нервный и растрепанный, будто помчался сюда, как только с кровати скатился, вцепился побелевшими пальцами в дверной косяк, уставился на него блестящими воспаленными глазами. Губы дрогнули, и он судорожно вздохнул, а Рудбой молчал, не пытаясь ситуацию как-то прояснить. Смотрел, как будто насмотреться не мог, и молчал.  
– Охра? – наконец осмелился спросить Ванечка. Мирон не понимал, куда делась его злость и демонстративное презрение, в одном слове столько надежды было и страха, что эта надежда напрасна, что он впервые за все это время вдруг безоговорочно поверил и сам от всей души пожелал, чтобы Рудбой ответил «да», потому что если «нет», то для Фаллена это конец. Он или умрет на месте или захлестнет их так, что живыми они оба из этой истории не выйдут.  
Ванька как-то несмело криво усмехнулся и протянул к нему руки.  
– Здравствуй?  
Мирон успел испугаться, что он сказал что-то не то, когда Фаллен ломанулся к нему, но с облегчением выдохнул – Ванечка налетел и обнял обеими руками, вцепившись изо всех сил. Рудбой по инерции даже сделал два шага назад, негромко засмеялся, обнимая в ответ.  
– Я думал, тебя больше нет! – заорал Фаллен в голос, но уже без агрессии, и, хотя он уткнулся лицом в Ванькино плечо, Мирон заподозрил, что гроза равнин прослезился. – Нигде нет!  
– Нашел тебя. Нашел, – растроганно бормотал Ванька ему в висок, прижимая к себе еще сильнее, и наблюдать за этим было очень неловко – такое личное, не для всех, даже не для близких друзей вроде Мирона. Он совсем не понимал, что происходит, но, кажется, теперь все было в порядке. Они сошлись, как половинки паззла, как законами природы предназначенные друг другу – Мирону никогда раньше не лезли такие идиотские сравнения в голову, Ваньки не казались красивой, прости господи, парой, но почему-то он подумал, что все очень правильно. Теперь уже правильно. По крайней мере, за то, что Фаллен передумал Ваньку убивать, Мирон был очень благодарен, даже руку бы пожал, если бы тот хоть на секунду отвлекся.  
Соседская собака продолжала надрываться, и позабытый в подъезде Славка, который тоже зачем-то приперся, поспешил закрыть дверь, просачиваясь в прихожую, в которой стало совсем тесно.  
«Вот мы и собрались вместе опять», – подумал Мирон, не зная, куда себя девать. Зато Славка не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и разве что не светился от радости, глядя на Ванек.  
– Зачем ты влез? Я об этом просил? – завывал Фаллен, как мамаша, потерявшая и чудом нашедшая своего ребенка в торговом центре. – Нет, я просил постоять минутку в стороне! Одну блядскую минутку!  
– Зато ты видел..? У меня были ноги!  
– У тебя головы не было, ебанько! Головы! Иди сюда, – Ванечка оторвался ненадолго от Рудбоя, огляделся, выискивая взглядом его спальню, и решительно толкнул внутрь. Тот не стал сопротивляться, захлопнул за ними дверь. Мирон замер, не зная, ожидает ли услышать оттуда какие-то звуки и постепенно осознавая, что, наверное, там, в прошлой жизни, эти двое были не просто друзьями, которые теперь наконец-то встретились спустя много лет.  
За дверью было очень тихо, как будто они телепортировались из спальни куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. Мирон не знал, нужно ли ему снова спасать Ваньку или оставить все как есть, растерянно шагнул к спальне, но Славка его остановил:  
– Не-не, не лезь, им сейчас не до нас.  
– И что, они…  
– Любовь пиздец какая странная штука. Если с ней обращаться неправильно, она или ебанет тебя насмерть или станешь вот таким идиотом, – с мудрым видом выдал Славка, и Мирон поморщился. Немного было жаль Ваньку: вчера ты был обычным гетеросексуальным мужиком, а сегодня обжимаешься с неприятным типом, потому что в прошлой жизни имел неосторожность нагрешить с ним. Хотя Рудбою, наверное, нормально, и обязанность Мирона, как друга, за него порадоваться.  
– Супер, – скупо выдал он.  
– Может, кофейку? – предложил Слава. – Ты тут лучше ориентируешься, сваришь?  
Они просидели на кухне с час, зевая и попивая кофе. Слава молчал, расслабленно улыбаясь, и Мирону пришло в голову спросить:  
– А ты-то как ухитрился выжить? Почему Фаллен тебя не грохнул?  
Он сам не верил, что спрашивает это на полном серьезе, но оказалось, что ничего особенного не случится, если слова вырвутся наружу, они прозвучали обыденно, как разговор о погоде или планах на день.  
– Вообще-то, мы были друзьями, – с наигранной обидой буркнул тот. – Я не собирался убивать ни его, ни Охру, меня наебали, специально не рассказали, что задумали. Я только хотел, чтобы Фаллен вернулся обратно, он был моим единственным другом. Я вовремя взял ноги в руки, и остался по сути один. Мне было очень ебано, знаешь. Чувство вины вообще не классная штука, вместе с полезными эмоциями я нахватал какого-то говна, которое мешало мне жить.  
Славка развел руками, как бы говоря, что он вообще не виноват в том, что его загрызла совесть, заставляя изучать Тьму год за годом, экспериментировать, пытаться, искать и наконец попасть в мир, в который она выплюнула его стаю. Снова искать, то от безнадеги опуская руки, то вновь обретая надежду, и все-таки найти Фаллена, помочь ему вернуть память о прошлом. Выдержать весь шквал его гнева и горя, убедить, что пусть без Охры трудно и невыносимо, но нужно хотя бы отомстить.  
– Вернуться я не могу, – вздохнул Славка абсолютно притворно. – Но в этом мире все еще тусуется вся наша стая, а значит, без Искр я не останусь. Нам семерых осталось найти. Присоединяйся к охоте, это весело.  
– Я не собираюсь никого убивать, – сквозь зубы процедил Мирон. Втягивать себя и Ваньку в сомнительные мероприятия он не собирался, но Славка, как будто, все уже решил за него.  
– Они не люди, чувак! А вытягивание Искры естественный для нас процесс, так природой заведено. Я-то родился без души, это ты всегда был душным!  
Мирон приподнял брови, безмолвно уточняя, не ослышался ли, но Слава только отмахнулся, призывая не заострять внимания на такой мелочи, как жизни людей, которые пока даже не помнят, что натворили когда-то.  
– Ванечки наши сейчас друг другом будут заняты, а мне не терпится уже тоже в кого-нибудь влюбиться. Мне нужен напарник, я тебя всему научу!  
Решив, что спорить с ним прямо сейчас не имеет смысла, Мирон промолчал. Он должен был не терять Славу из виду хотя бы для того, чтобы кого-нибудь спасти. Может, еще удастся переубедить его, да и Ваньки, действительно, найдя друг друга, могли отказаться от мести.  
Пока он сосредоточенно мыл кружки, Славка задрых на диване в гостиной, пришлось пристраиваться в кресле. Уехать и оставить Ваньку одного с ними он по-прежнему не решался, хоть и понимал, что Фаллен, видимо, даже в человеческом виде, скорее, перегрызет горло тому, кто попытается его пропажу обидеть. Но мало ли…  
Из спальни все еще не доносилось ни звука, и Мирон немного успокоился. Задремал ненадолго.  
Спать в кресле было невыносимо, и он в конце концов встал, стараясь не потревожить Славку. Заглянул осторожно в спальню, просто убедиться, что у Рудбоя там все нормально, и Фаллен не придушил его то ли от любви, то ли от избытка претензий к спасению своей жизни.  
Было немного неловко, и Мирон не знал, что может там увидеть, но, к счастью, обошлось без всяких непотребств: они уснули, как упали, даже не раздеваясь, Ванечка только кроссовки свои скинул у кровати, и очки на исцарапанном надписями столе. Так и лежали, крепко обнявшись – оставалось надеяться, что со временем они начнут выпускать друг друга из объятий хотя бы иногда.  
Мирон осторожно прикрыл дверь и пошел умываться, смирившись, что поспать не удастся. Пожалуй, можно было поехать домой, Ване явно ничего не грозило, и теперь можно было вернуться к прежней жизни, в которой не нужно было срываться к нему каждую ночь.  
Он плеснул в лицо холодной водой, растер ладонями так, что покраснела кожа, посмотрел в зеркало, пытаясь оценить, можно ли в таком виде показаться людям на улице, и отшатнулся от своего отражения.  
Из глаз стекало серебро, оставляя на щеках полосы и капая в раковину, а черные губы пренебрежительно скривились.  
Да, он был хорошим другом. Дружба была едва ли не единственной сильной привязанностью, доступной ему, но даже идиот Птичий Пепел управлялся с ней лучше.  
Злость накатила обжигающей волной, и Мирон до боли сцепил пальцы на краю раковины. Злость на Пепла, предателя, который не только не помог, но еще и переметнулся на сторону врага. На Фаллена, который из-за своего эгоизма бросил стаю без защиты. На Охру, который вылез из своих пещер, чтобы Фаллена у стаи отнять.  
Зрачки в отражении дрожали от ярости и бессилия, он теперь всего лишь человек, слабый и беспомощный, потерявший все, чего достиг – из-за этих троих!  
Мирон, наверное, оторвал бы от раковины кусок, так сильно сжались пальцы, но стук в дверь вывел его из удушливого транса.  
– Эй, ты там уснул что ли? – позвал Славка. – Пусти поссать?  
Мирон с трудом сглотнул, тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от чужих мыслей, туманом заполнивших его мозг. Отражение в зеркале было обычным, только испуганным очень.  
Нет, он не хотел, чтобы его втягивали в это дерьмо! Он обычный нормальный человек без всех этих волшебных заморочек! А Ванька его друг, старый близкий друг, к которому у Мирона просто не могло быть негатива, даже когда тот казался сумасшедшим и звонил ему среди ночи.  
Он открыл дрожащей рукой, но ноги отказывались двигаться, так и застыл на пороге. Славка с удивленной улыбкой спросил:  
– Ты чего такой?  
«А если они узнают?» – внутри все похолодело от этой мысли. Что тогда сделает Пепел? А Ваньки? Ваньки же его живьем похоронят! Если только он первый… Если он первый не предпримет что-нибудь.  
– Ничего. Думаю просто, как странно все повернулось, – произнес Мирон очень ровно. Ничего он делать не станет. Просто не будет трепаться, сохранит дружбу с Рудбоем, обязательно подружится с Ванечкой, и Славку от глупостей убережет. Хоть и знает все его слабости.  
– Но это же хорошо, да? Ваньки вон какие счастливые, – хоть и понимает, что если устранить одного из них, то можно одним ударом избавиться от обоих. – Хорошо, что они вместе.  
– Ага, – Славка посмотрел на него как на дурачка, ведь все это было очевидно, и зачем теперь загоняться? Все складывалось просто отлично. – Поссать-то можно? Спасибо, ты очень добр.  
Мирон вышел, но Славка не стал запирать дверь, болтал что-то весело о планах на будущее, о том, как хорошо, что они четверо пересеклись вместе.  
Мирон не вслушивался, глядя в пустоту невидящим взглядом. Он видел перед собой равнину.


End file.
